In order to tap electricity or electric power from an electric cable, commonly an electrical split is made in said cable. Some solutions to create an electrical split make use of IDC contacts (Insulation Displacement Connections). Others use a gel to increase the watertightness (3M) See the URL-link below:
http://solutions.3mnederland.nl/wps/portal/3M/nl_NL/EU_ElectricalMarkets/Home/ProductI nfo/ProdCatalogue/?PC_7_RJH9U52300OH6023C9LDDR0SA1_nid=JW2MR6DQW0beW VSLQWG5JBgl.
Yet other solutions make use of induction coils to transport signals or current from the electric cable to the electric device. These induction coils are usually built in small pipes or donut-shaped cabinets, which have to be slid all over the cable to the desired position. A disadvantage of current electrical taps or splits is that cutting through the live, neutral or signal wires is necessary to create an electrical split, so that watertightness is no longer accomplished. Another disadvantage of the method of splitting electrical cable used nowadays resides in the envelope of the wire (which guides the electrical current) being pierced. This reduces the watertightness of the cable around the location of power transfer from cable to electric device. A third disadvantage may be the necessary preassembly of parts, for example induction coils shaped like tubes or donuts, which are able to behave as electrical taps, and which have to be slid over the cable. This is very unpractical when a cable has a length of a few meters or more.